1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of janitorial supplies and in particular to a rolling dolly on which a trash can is retained and to a rolling mop bucket which retains water and cleaning solution so that a mop is placed into the bucket and the water and cleaning solution are absorbed onto the mop strands which is then used to clean a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, rolling dollies on which a trash can is retained are known in the prior art. Rolling mop buckets are also known in the prior. When a janitor uses both, the janitor must separately roll the mop bucket to the location where cleaning is to be performed and separately roll the trash can dolly to the location where cleaning is to be performed.
There is a significant need to provide a mechanism wherein the trash can dolly and mop bucket can be efficiently linked together so that both can be simultaneously rolled to a location where cleaning is to be performed.